


Maedhros de Bergerac

by Dilly



Series: Maudits silmarils [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, Romanticism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros avoue son secret à Maglor... en alexandrins !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maedhros de Bergerac

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un détournement d'une scène de la pièce d'Edmond Rostand !

**Maglor** ,  _stupéfait._

Hein ? Comment ? Serait-il possible ? …

 

 **Maedhros** ,  _avec un rire amer._

   Que j’aimasse ? …

_(Changement de ton et gravement.)_

            J’aime.

 

**Maglor.**

Et peut-on savoir ? Tu ne m’as jamais dit ? …

 

**Maedhros.**

Qui j’aime ? … Réfléchis, voyons. Il m’interdit  
Le rêve d’être aimé même par une laide,  
Ce bras qui d’un quart d’heure en tous lieux me précède ;  
Alors moi, j’aime qui ? … Mais cela va de soi !  
J’aime - mais c’est forcé ! – le plus bel qui soit !

 

**Maglor.**

Le plus bel ? …

 

**Maedhros.**

    Parmi les âmes, tout simplement !  
Le plus brillant, le plus bon, le plus pur…

_(Avec accablement.)_

     Le plus vaillant !

 

**Maglor.**

Eh, mon Dieu, quel est donc cet homme ? …

 

**Maedhros.**

     Un danger  
Mortel sans le vouloir, exquis sans y songer.  
Un piège de nature, une tendre sérénade  
Dans laquelle l’amour se tient en embuscade !  
Qui connaît son sourire a connu le parfait.  
Il fait de la grâce avec rien, il fait  
Tenir tout le divin dans un geste quelconque,  
Et tu ne saurais pas, Uinen, monter en conque,  
Ni toi, Varda, glisser sur les constellations,  
Comme il monte à cheval et marche dans Tirion ! …

 

**Maglor.**

Par Eru ! Je comprends. C’est clair !

**Maedhros.**

      Comme de l’eau.

 

**Maglor.**

Nolofinwion, notre cousin !

**Maedhros.**

      Oui, - Findekano.

**Maglor.**

Eh bien ! mais c’est au mieux ! Tu l’aimes ? Dis-le-lui !  
Tu t’es couvert de gloire à ses yeux aujourd’hui !

 

**Maedhros.**

Regarde-moi, mon cher, et dis quelle espérance  
Pourrait bien me laisser cette protubérance !  
Oh ! je ne me fais pas d’illusion ! - Parbleu,  
Oui, quelquefois, je m’attendris, dans le soir bleu ;  
J’entre en quelque jardin où l’heure se parfume ;  
Retenant de douloureux souvenirs je hume  
L’avril ; je suis des yeux, sous un rayon d’argent,  
Au bras d’un cavalier, quelque femme, en songeant  
Que pour marcher, à petits pas, sous les sapins,  
Aussi moi j’aimerais au bras en avoir un,  
Je m’exalte, j’oublie… et j’aperçois soudain  
L’ombre de mon moignon sur le mur du jardin !


End file.
